Cho's Secret
by Madison Daise
Summary: Find out what happened after the fourth book with Cho Chang, Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory


CHO'S SECRET  
By Angelione Johnson  
  
Even though it was Summer, Cho Chang woke up shivering in the middle of the night. Had she woken up because of a dream? She had hoped it wasn't the same nightmare which seemed to constantly repeat itself time after time. The nightmare was horrible- the same thing: cedric lying there on the cold ground, screaming of someone, anyone, to help him. Every night she tried desperately to run over to the spot he was lying on and help him but she was always somehow restrained. The evil cracking laugh of a thing she could only guess was Voldemort himself, then she suddenly jerked her head and she was back in the Ravenclaw dormitory. Cho lyed there, unable to sleep, thinking of the events over the last few days. Poor Harry, who was the only one who had lived through the whole ordeal, but was still locked away in the hospital wing. She really wanted to visit him, but there was no way she could unless… she reached under her bedside and pulled out a book titled " Charms used in the Medievil times: a book of useful castle charms." She pryed the open, lying flat on the bed. The book pages fluttered in the midnight breazze, until the pages opened up to a page called, "Disguise charms" On this page were useful charms used during varios wars and rebellions. Cho ran her fingers over the "camoflague charms" and quietly muttered, "perfect." She quickly dressed, pointed her wand at herself and muttered "camoflegue." Cho stared at what was supposed to be her legs, but all she saw was the midnight blue carpet underneath her.But wait- was that the carpet… or her? She gaped at herself wondering what was going on, then she realized she had just but an hour to get what she needed done. Cho ran quietly down the stairs and slid behind the statue leading to the main corridor. She jogged close to the wall, making sure no one bumped into her. Sure enough no one was there but her. Cho practically glided down the marble staircase, quietly avoiding the stare of Mrs. Norris- the caretaker's cat. Soon Cho came to the Hospital Wing, which to her fortune was never locked at night in case of emergencies. On the bed to her left was where young Harry Potter was left fast asleep. She hated to do this but….. "Harry!" she whispered. Harry suddenly jerked awake, realizing where he was and who he was talking to.   
"cho?! What? Why! You aren't supposed to be here!"  
  
" yes, I know Harry- I just need to ask you something."  
  
"yeah-okay what?" harry said sleepily.  
  
"may I borrow your invisibility cloak?"  
  
"huh? How do you know? Said Harry. The only people Harry was sure that knew about the cloak were his best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, and Dumbledore who had given the cloak to Harry.  
  
"it's a long story, but I need you to help me. I need to go back in time- to the night Cedric died. Please!" she cried desperately.  
  
"why? It was horrible! I never want to re-live that night again!" harry said.  
  
"Harry- believe me I know that- but I needed to tell him something!"  
  
"But you can't Cho-he's dead- I'm sorry but he is dead." Harry cried fully awake now.  
  
"I know that he came back somehow- he told me."  
  
" what?" said Harry- trying hard to hear this unbelievable statement.  
  
"Before he died- Cedric was very good at all his subjects- escpecially Divination. The night before Cedric had forseen this- and wrote a note saying he wanted to say something to me before he died- but he couldn't write it in a note. He told me to ask you about the cloak- he had seen stuff through Divination that was incredible- including your Grandfather Harry."  
  
Harry was speechless. He couldn't find the words to say. What was Cho talking about? Was this really true?  
  
  
"Cedric also left me this..." Cho said quietly- showing in her hand something which could have only been a Time- Turner.  
  
"Harry- I know this will be hard- but trust me. He wanted it to be this way Harry." Cho said  
  
"alright- since its obvious that I cant leave the bed- you will have to get it-oh but wait- there is another way- since you cant have the Gryffindor password and all"  
  
"another way" asked Cho.  
  
"Yes" said Harry, pulling out his own wand. He pointed it toward the open door and quietly said,   
  
"accio invisibility cloak!"   
  
After several minutes Cho said-  
"Harry are you sure this will work?"  
But then quite suddenly the cloak wooshed in and landed at the foot of Harry's bed.  
  
"take it" he said.  
  
"are you sure harry?" asked cho.  
  
"yes- now go!"   
  
She put the cloak on- feeling its water-like material. Cho pulled out the time-turner and set it at 8 hrs. back- the approximate time Cedric had told her to.   
  
It was incredible- one moment she was in the Hospital Wing and the next she was in the Graveyard.  
  
What stood before her was unimaginable…  



End file.
